


Electrokids

by vodka_and_some_sass



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, High School, Young Tom Hiddleston, messing around with school equipment, tom is bad at physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: You and Tom are sent to summer school to improve your grasp of Physics. Dissatisfied with the way you are taught, you decide to take your education in your own hands.
Kudos: 1





	Electrokids

“I really think this is not the best way to go about this,” mumbled Tom as you carefully began to rifle through the cupboards. 

“Look, we’re both in our last year of our A levels. And evidently, we both are miserable at physics, which is why we’ve been sent to summer school. I mean, I could have been at the beach,enjoying the sun and the sea. And you agreed with me when I had said that if we got more time to do hands on learning, we’d understand the concepts better. So that is what we’re going to do.” There was a stubborn determination in your voice as you picked an ammeter, an ohmmeter, a reel of copper wires, a current regulator and circuit boards.

“But stealing equipment and practicing in our  _ room _ is not what I had in mind!” Tom grumbled in dismay, holding the bag open as you dropped things into it. 

“This isn’t Eton, Tom. What is the absolute worst that could happen? And you are factually incorrect. We are not  _ stealing _ , we are simply borrowing equipment.” 

You zipped up the bag and flung it over your shoulder, peering out the glass doors to make sure no one was around so you could make a dash for the dormitories. 

“You forgot to pack a battery.” Your roommate pointed out, resigned to the knowledge that you would not change your mind.

“Too heavy. We’ll use one of the sockets in the room.” 

Tom followed you as you sneaked back to the dormitory, hiding in the shadows of the walls and being certain to stay away from the well lit buildings and paths. Ten minutes later, you were in your shared room and were cutting and coiling varying lengths of copper wire. “Okay, let’s start with a series circuit. It’s fairly easy to calculate the resistance for that if we know the formulae. Can you start tying the wires to the circuits? Make sure that each circuit is connected to the one beside it, and not a common wire.” 

Tom stuck his tongue between his teeth as he began to work on connecting the circuits, while you began to make two thick wires to pull current from the socket. You attached one end to the current regulator and then got to work, setting up the Ammeter for the circuit and keeping the ohmmeter aside so you could quickly switch them out and see if your formula was correct.

“Step back once you are done.” You say confidently. Tom nods, twining the last copper wire to close the circuit. Once he steps back, you make sure the socket is turned off before you cram your freestyle wires in. Then you turn the plug on. The hand on the ammeter quivers beyond the last reading and you can feel the nervous energy coming off Tom.

“That doesn’t look good.” He points out. 

You roll your eyes at him and walk around the table, looking at the circuit carefully before exclaiming, “Aha! We haven’t turned on the regulator. Twist that knob to the highest setting.” You point to one of the two black knobs on the little red box. You turn your gaze to the ammeter. As Tom turns the knob, the current should reduce and the pointer should slowly begin to lower at a steady pace. 

But instead, what you see is the pointer drop completely within seconds. Before you can turn to Tom, there is a loud bang, a blue white flash and then dead silence and complete darkness. You turn in the general direction of the single window in your room and see that the entire grounds are pitch dark. You carefully make your way around the table, calling out to Tom.

“Don’t touch the table! What did you do?”

“I don’t know!” Came the panicked reply. “Where are you?”

You had fumbled your way to the bed and found the torch you kept under your pillow. Turning it on, the light fell on the table that looked charred on the top. A closer examination showed that Tom had turned the wrong knob. You groaned and turned the flashlight to him, and stopped in your tracks. There stood your friend, soot marks across his face, singed curls and… eyebrows missing. 

Stifling your laughter, you began to back away towards the door. “Uh, I’m going to go back to my room now.” You said with a falsely cheery smile. 

But Tom was having none of that. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you in, turning so he was blocking the door. “This  _ is _ your room, and that means, if we go down, we go down together.” 


End file.
